Hex and Jokes to Greasy Hair
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Parodia si te atreves" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. "James y Sirius han hechizado un unicornio y han conseguido que se transforme en una hermosa muchacha. Esta estará hechizada para acostarse con Severus Snape, y consigue enamorarlo. ¿Qué pasará cuando años después se reencuentren mostrando el fruto de su unión al viejo profesor?


Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi propiedad. J.K. Rowling es su creadora y propietaria.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Parodia si te atreves" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. _

"James y Sirius han hechizado un unicornio y han conseguido que se transforme en una hermosa muchacha. Esta muchacha estará hechizada para acostarse con Severus Snape, y lo consigue enamorarlo. ¿Cual será la reacción de Snape cuando, a mitad de clase de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, un unicornio se le acerque a mostrarle a su hijo mitad-unicornio mitad-mago?"

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -_

_Los rayos del sol rompían la sombría atmosfera del bosque. La claridad hacia posible ver más allá de los árboles cercanos. La maleza ocupaba el suelo como un manto seco y marchito mientras los árboles crecían sin obstáculos, siempre hacía arriba, siempre huyendo de la oscuridad que acababan generando con sus enormes cuerpos. _

_En un día normal se escucharía el trinar de los pájaros, el crujir de las hojas con el paso de miles de insectos y animales pequeños. Incluso podría llegar a verse un Threstal persiguiendo algún ratón. Ese día no, ni un solo sonido interrumpía al incomodo y terrible silencio que imperaba. Algo asustaba incluso al mismo viento que mantenía su brisa por encima de las copas dejando un aire estancado a nivel del suelo. _

_Un chasquido, una rama partiéndose bajo el peso de un animal en plena huida, y el musculoso y celestial cuerpo de un unicornio atravesó un claro al trote. Su cuerpo esbelto, de crin azulada y piel blanca como la nieve virgen, brillaba con los pocos rayos de luz que atravesaban la cúpula de hojas. Sus ojos negros reflejaban terror. Giró sobre si mismo mirando en todas las direcciones pero el miedo lo atenazaba. No sabía dónde estaba su predador._

_Y con un gran bramido y estruendo, un gigantesco ciervo entró de un salto en el claro persiguiendo al unicornio. Su cornamenta bajaba y subía con violentos cabezazos, estaba guiando al asustado unicornio hacia la maleza más densa. Su cuerno irisado no paraba de cambiar de color pero el ciervo no le prestaba atención a tan asombroso espectáculo. Siguió arrastrando al animal hasta el final del claro. Varios amagos de escapar terminaron en heridas para el unicornio cuando el ciervo usaba su cornamenta para devolverle al cerco que había creado. _

_Un potente rugido hizo que el unicornio perdiera de vista al ciervo y mirase a su espalda. La cabeza de un perro negro le gruñía y le enseñaba sus colmillos mientras aparecía de entre la maleza. Rugió de nuevo haciendo encabritar al unicornio que cayó hacia atrás y se desmayó. No fue de miedo sino a causa de un hechizo. El perro rezongó saliendo de la maleza y rascándose la cabeza para quitarse de encima las molestas ramas que se le habían clavado. _

_A su lado se puso un joven alto de pelo negro y gafas que ocultaban unos ojos avellana claros. Miro riendo de la emoción al gran perro que en ese momento se transformaba mostrando a otro joven de porte señorial y a la vez jovial. Un cabello aun más negro que el de su compañero enmarcaba un rostro atractivo y unos ojos grises que brillaban con la emoción de la victoria. _

— James te juro que como sea otro macho te envió de una patada a Londres. – Murmuró cansado el joven de los ojos grises. — Sería el octavo en seis horas. Y tengo astillas y garrapatas hasta donde no me pega el sol.

— Vamos Sirius, no creo que tengamos tan mala suerte. – respondió James dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo. — Pero asegurémonos por si acaso.

— Esta vez hazlo tú. Aunque no lo parezca no disfruto viendo genitales de unicornio. — Dijo tirándose en la hierba a descansar de un día atareado. James suspiro negando con la cabeza. Se acercó al unicornio empuñando la varita. No quería que despertase de golpe y le diera una coz por lo que la inmovilizo y la examino.

— Premió Sirius. Ya tenemos a nuestro unicornio voluntario. Estoy harto de las miraditas que ese grasiento le lanza a Lily. — Protestó James haciendo levitar al animal hasta el centro del claro para iniciar el hechizo.

— Te lo volveré a repetir James. Me da igual esa engreída de Lily Evans y no entiendo cómo puedes querer estar con alguien que te detesta. ¿Acaso no ves las miradas envenenadas que te lanza a diario? - Masculló hastiado de la insistencia de su amigo por conquistar a Evans. – Si hago esto es por ver la cara de Quejicus cuando lo descubra.

— Si es que lo llega a descubrir algún día. – Añadió James sonriendo mientras empuñaba en alto la varita y se concentraba en lanzar correctamente el hechizo.

El unicornio empezó a flotar en el aire y a girar como si fuera una peonza sin control. Una burbuja dorada lo envolvió momentáneamente haciéndose cada vez más y más pequeña y deformándose a medida que chocaba con el cuerpo del unicornio y se adaptaba a su forma. Pero no estaba adoptando la forma de un unicornio. La burbuja dorada estaba definiéndose alrededor de una figura mucho más pequeña. Un cuerpo menudo y atlético se terminó de formar cuando comenzó a bajar lentamente al suelo y depositarse con cuidado y ternura en él por parte de James.

A los pies de ambos jóvenes había aparecido una joven de su edad completamente desnuda. Una cabellera pelirroja le cubría el rostro pero su piel era aterciopelada y muy blanca. Tanto que James temió que acabase quemándose por el sol mientras durase el hechizo. Sirius se acercó a ella y con un amplio movimiento cubrió el cuerpo con una capa. Dejo a sus pies varias prendas con el escudo de Slytherin bordado en ellas y se volvió a alejar poniéndose a la altura de James.

— ¿Cuánto durara el hechizo? – preguntó Sirius sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo.

— No estoy seguro, es la primera vez que lo uso. Un par de días como mucho. – Respondió James. – Tiempo de sobra para que Quejicus caiga en nuestra trampa. Y luego ella volverá tan tranquila al bosque sin recordar nada.

— Espero que tengas preparada la capa de invisibilidad no quiero perderme detalle de esto. Va a ser la mejor broma de la historia. – Dijo Sirius mirando a James y alejándose del claro junto a él.

Cinco minutos después la joven era la única "humana" en el bosque prohibido. Se removió en sueños de forma extraña. Su mente se estaba adaptando a su cuerpo. Dio patadas y puñetazos al aire tratando de quitarse la capa de encima sin saber que la llevaba. Y cuando esta cayó de nuevo, esta vez sobre su rostro, abrió los ojos. Unos ojos preciosos de un tono esmeralda único y perfecto. Solo había un par de ojos semejantes a esos en todo el mundo. Y no estaban lejos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Severus Snape caminaba por los pasillos con la cabeza agachada y un grueso volumen de pociones entre los brazos. Había estado horas en la biblioteca buscándolo y al final había dado con él. Ahora regresaba a su sala común para poder estudiarlo sin la constante interrupción y molestia del estúpido grupo de James Potter. Aquel presuntuoso no había parado de incordiarle desde que entrase en la biblioteca corriendo. Casi parecía estar buscándole cuando entró. A Severus no le extrañaría que aquel engreído hubiera ido a la biblioteca solo para molestarle pero había algo extraño en él. Había visto su ropa completamente cubierta de hojas y ramas secas.

Si hubiera tenido pruebas habría ido derecho al director para denunciarles por haber entrado en el bosque prohibido, pero no tenía pruebas aunque estaba seguro de que habían entrado en él. De nuevo. Y después de casi morir a manos de aquel lobo prefirió no volver a intentar seguir a aquellos estúpidos Gryffindor. Por lo que esquivo a James y Sirius en la biblioteca y salió con paso rápido.

Entonces se detuvo en seco, hacia un buen rato que había abandonado la biblioteca pero cavilando no se había dado cuenta. No le habían seguido al salir. Frunció el ceño, miró hacia atrás y no vio nada. Saco la varita y murmuro _revelio_ no ocurrió nada. Algo no encajaba, le habían obligado a salir de la biblioteca por una razón y era extraño que no fuera para molestarle aun más por el camino. Algo no encajaba, pero no le seguían. Eso era aun más extraño.

Volvió de nuevo a andar esta vez más rápido para llegar rápidamente a las mazmorras. Empezó a picarle la nuca, se sentía observado. Era una sensación desagradable y quería quitársela de encima metiéndose en su dormitorio y dándose una ducha. Cruzó una esquina y siguió avanzando con un ojo puesto en su espalda, no estaba del todo seguro que no le estuvieran siguiendo. Pero no ir pendiente del camino que tenía delante no fue buena idea. Chocó contra alguien que caminaba en la misma dirección que él pero de forma más lenta como si temiera caerse.

Severus farfullo por lo bajo una disculpa acida mientras intentaba rodear a aquella persona cuando se dio la vuelta. Una cabellera pelirroja que brillaba como el vivo fuego. A Severus se le acelero el pulso esperando a ver aquel rostro que tanto conocía pero la desilusión apareció. No conocía a aquella chica, era muy guapa sin duda pero no era Lily. Iba a seguir su camino cuando abrió los ojos y dejo petrificado a Severus. Aquellos ojos, conocía a la perfección esos ojos. No podía ser ella y sin embargo esa mirada era la suya.

¿Qué posibilidades hay de que dos personas en el mismo colegio tengan la misma mirada? Se preguntó Severus pero no se respondió. La chica empezó a hablar y como si el canto de una sirena se tratara encandilo a Severus en el acto. No sabía que tenía aquella voz pero en el mismo instante en que la escucho quedó hechizado. Era una voz femenina de gran sensualidad, pero a la vez dulce y tierna. Musical y agradable. Nunca había escuchado nada igual. Lo que más se le acercaba fue la vez que su madre le llevo de pequeño a un concierto de violín. Al salir su madre le explico que esa sensación mágica que sentía era debido a que las cuerdas del violín estaban compuestas por pelo de cola de unicornio.

— Hola. Me llamo Victoria. Tú eres Severus ¿Cierto? Llevo mucho tiempo observándote pero me daba vergüenza hablar contigo. Eres tan listo y guapo. Que no esperaba, que una chica como yo pudiera interesarte. – Dijo Victoria con dulzura ruborizándose, acentuando aun más la belleza de sus ojos verdes. Severus logró arrancar su mirada de aquellos iris y examino a la joven. Vio el escudo de Slytherin bordado en su túnica pero no la recordaba. La miró con suspicacia pero algo le impedía desconfiar de ella o de lo que decía.

— Hola, Victoria. No te había visto antes pero parece que vamos a la misma casa. ¿Te importa si vamos juntos a la sala común? – Preguntó Severus intentando ganar tiempo para averiguar más cosas de Victoria.

— Eso me haría muy feliz. – Asintió sonriente Victoria soltando una suave risa. Severus la miró seriamente sin entender a que venía tal grado de alegría. Él nunca recurría a esos arrebatos de emotividad superflua muy a menudo. Apenas recordaba la última vez que había sonreído. Sin duda en su primer año cuando le enviaron a Slytherin aunque pronto quedo empañado al recordar que su única amiga iba a la casa contraria. – ¿Te importa si te preguntó algo? Bueno en realidad son varias preguntas.

— ¿Eso ya es una pregunta no crees? – Replicó de forma cínica. Se calló al ver la mirada suplicante que le lanzaba. Bufó y se resigno. – Pregunta lo que quieras.

— ¿Puedo llamarte Sev? ¿Tienes novia? ¿Te gustaría tenerla? – Preguntó deprisa sin apenas respirar y luego le observo con los ojos como platos, expectante a las respuestas.

— Son preguntas muy personales. – Concluyó Severus. – Y no, no puedes llamarme Sev. – Cortó Severus intentando apretar el paso para alejarse de ella pero algo en su interior se negó y se acercó aun más.

— Pero yo he visto a alguien llamarte Sev de forma cariñosa y yo quiero hacerlo también. – Suplicó Victoria acercándose aun más y cogiéndole del brazo. Snape pese a sus contradicciones emocionales se giró para alejarla y marcharse. Entonces sintió algo cálido y agradable en los labios. La humedad de unos labios que se fundían con los suyos con pasión desenfrenada. Una lengua forzando boca, una mirada penetrante de intenso verdor. Severus trató de separarse de Victoria pero esta se lo impidió atrapando su rostro entre sus finos dedos. Poco a poco Severus se dejo llevar, su mente había dejado que su alma la engañase. No estaba besando a aquella muchacha, estaba besando a Lily. Su cuerpo reaccionaba como si estuviera junto a la mujer a la que amaba. Sus manos acariciaron el cuerpo femenino de Victoria como si se fuera a desvanecer. El beso se terminó tan rápido como había comenzado pero Victoria no soltó el rostro de Snape. – ¿Ya puedo llamarte Sev? ¿O tendré que pasar al siguiente nivel para convencerte? – Preguntó con cierta lascivia poco sutil al tiempo que palpaba la cintura de Severus con la suya propia. Severus tragó saliva ruidosamente y sin saber porque lo hacía, o tal vez con demasiado miedo para intentar contestarse, tomó la mano de Victoria y tiró de ella. Corrió como alma que llevaba el diablo para llegar cuanto antes a su sala común.

Se había ido con tanta prisa que había olvidado el libro que tanto le había costado encontrar. Allí se quedo en medio del pasillo abierto en la página que había dejado el azar al abrirse con la caída. Entonces el libro empezó a flotar en el aire y cerrarse solo para después desaparecer en la nada. Eso es lo que habría visto cualquier alumno que pasase por allí. La verdad era bien distinta. Sirius había ocultado el libro bajo la capa para que nadie les viera, no quería dejar tirado aquel tomo en medio del pasillo.

— ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco con el hechizo? – Preguntó Sirius conteniendo la risa tras ver desaparecer a Severus y Victoria con la desesperación en sus miradas.

— Queríamos que se enamorase de ella. – Respondió James cogiendo un atajo hasta las mazmorras.

— Eso es eludir la pregunta, James. – dijo Sirius siguiendo de cerca a James, no quería que la capa se le quedase corta y acabar en las mazmorras sin la protección de la invisibilidad.

— No te preocupes Sirius. El unicornio estará bien, te dije que en un par de días regresara a su forma normal y olvidara todo. – Tranquilizó James parándose tras una estatua para ver como Snape pasaba delante sin pararse, tirando de Victoria que ya se relamía los labios.

— Por muy divertido que sea la idea de que Quejicus se acueste con un unicornio creo que el pobre animalito no se merece una pareja tan grimosa. – Dijo Sirius imaginándose con repulsión a Severus desnudándose. – Le vamos a provocar una depresión al pobre unicornio y todo porque lo has trasformado en una ninfómana. ¿Aún te preguntas porque Lily no te aguanta? – Preguntó retóricamente a modo de broma. James solo murmuro por lo bajo algún insulto para su amigo mientras veía a Severus entrar con urgencia en su sala común sin saber que estaba siendo víctima de una broma muy pesada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

Sudor y placer. Saliva y satisfacción. Gemidos, gritos, gruñidos y suspiros. A esas alturas Severus ya no pensaba o sentía algo que no fuese absoluto placer terrenal. Disfrutaba de cada milímetro del cuerpo femenino, y hasta hacia unos instantes, virginal de Victoria. La joven se removía con pasión y lujuria provocando todo tipo de reacciones en Snape. Removiendo su espirito hasta los cimientos. Haciendo que se preguntase si la cordura se había desvanecido en aquella habitación y el instinto visceral lo había ocupado todo.

Calor húmedo. Severus gruño de forma grave al notarse de nuevo dentro de su reciente amante. Llevaban una hora encerrados en aquel baño. Sus caricias, que habían empezado como dulces y asustadizas, se habían convertido en claras intenciones de tomar lo que ambos consideraban suyo. Se consideraban poseedores del cuerpo del contrario pero eran conscientes de cierta forma, que sus cuerpos ya no les pertenecían. Eran del otro.

Las manos de Severus se ajustaron a las curvas de los pechos jóvenes de Victoria que gimió al notar el gesto rudo pero precavido en no hacer daño. Pronto ya no sabían porque estaban gimiendo. No eran capaces de diferenciar el placer que sentían sus cuerpos y sus almas. Era todo uno, un solo cuerpo y una sola alma. Toda su extensión solo sentía un placer único e infinito. Sus labios se reencontraron y sus lenguas jugaron en un rápido vals que cambiaba continuamente de ritmo a tenor de lo que sentía su cuerpo en zonas más terrenales.

Severus, con el corazón totalmente desenterrado del abismo en el que lo había sumergido hará unos años, se dio cuenta de cómo Lily empezaba a perder dominio sobre él. La joven Evans estaba perdiendo una batalla que Severus nunca imagino que llegara a realizarse. Victoria estaba extendiéndose como una red de puro fuego por su corazón. No podía penetrarlo aun pero no estaba perdiendo el tiempo en cubrirlo con su esencia. Lily luchaba por mantenerse. Y Snape observaba impotente como el amor de su vida iba desapareciendo de su interior. Sustituida lentamente pero de forma inexorable por una joven que jamás había visto.

Era consciente, al menos en parte pues los delirios de su cuerpo le entorpecían el pensamiento, de lo peligroso que estaba siendo esa situación y sus mismos actos. Se estaba enamorando de alguien que no conocía de nada. Estaba perdiendo su virginidad con una persona que no había visto en su vida, y con la que había tenido solo un puñado de frases, antes de llegar a esa situación, en la que la ropa no era más que un impedimento.

Pero era imposible detenerlo, no era trabajo para su mente sino para su alma y su corazón y estos le estaban abriendo sus puertas a Victoria y le dejaban vía libre para que extirpara a Lily. Aun con todo en contra y con Snape como simple observador, Evans no se amilano, contraataco con todos los bellos recuerdos que tenían juntos, muy pocos para resultar en una defensa sostenible. Los suficientes para mantenerse allí para siempre.

El orgasmo acabo llegando para los amantes y con él se fraguo a fuego el corazón de Snape quedando inalterable para siempre. Su corazón ahora pertenecía a dos personas distintas. Poco podía imaginar que ninguna de las dos se quedaría con él. Ambas formarían parte de sus sentimientos más profundos pero las perdería en la vida real.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos profesores de Criaturas Magicas enfermos. Snape iracundo salió del despacho de Dumbledore echando chispas por los ojos. No solo tenía que hacer de niñera todos los meses del pulgoso de Lupin y tenía que ocuparse de sus clases. Ahora encima debía dar las clases del gigantón de turno porque Hagrid no había tenido mejor idea que inflarse a comer huevos de anguila y dientes machacados de tiburón. Nadie en su sano juicio comería semejante porquería. Pero que se va a esperar de un alcohólico en potencia.

Hecho un basilisco salió a los jardines y fue hasta donde le esperaba su grupo de estudios. Un latigazo de ira y de satisfacción cruel le asaltaron al ver a Potter y sus inseparables amigos en el grupo. Sin duda tendría algo con lo que hacer pagar esta estupidez que tenía que realizar ahora. Se acercó de mejor humor al grupo pero sin alterar su rostro serio y frio. Intercambio una mirada de odio con Potter aunque este más bien le miraba con incredulidad. Hizo oídos sordos a las preguntas de la metomentodo de Granger y los guió hasta el bosque prohibido.

Tenían que estudiar alguna clase de engendro en el barro pero ni borracho pensaba acercarse a aquel repugnante cenagal. Los llevo a un pequeño claro en la linde del bosque y empezó a dar la clase. La satisfacción iba en aumento a medida que los puntos de Gryffindor menguaban con cada respuesta que escuchaba de Granger. La joven era incapaz de cerrar la boca y cada vez que Snape preguntaba algo al grupo haciendo que no veía su mano extendida, ella respondía. Acertaba siempre pero a Snape no le importaba y además tenía la escusa para poder bajar del podio a Gryffindor.

Escuchó algo tras él. El crujir de las hojas y las ramas bajo el peso de algo. No le dio importancia sería algún centauro examinando las fronteras de su tribu. Los alumnos sin embargo se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos al ver al causante del alboroto. Severus los llamó al orden pero una carcajada de Weasley hizo que terminara dándose la vuelta para ver que era tan gracioso o sorprendente. Su mirada fría se astillo por la sorpresa y la incredulidad. Vio aparecer un gran unicornio blanco, su crin era totalmente roja y lisa aunque tenía matices azules que brillaban con el sol.

Snape la examino rápidamente, sin duda un gran ejemplar pero se quedo pasmado al ver sus ojos. Esperaba una mirada viva pero negra como el azabache como todos los unicornios. En cambio se encontró con algo bien diferente. Ojos verdes. Se dio la vuelta encolerizado y miró a Harry a los ojos con intención de maldecirlo allí mismo. El mismo tono de verde le devolvió la mirada de forma retadora. A su lado Weasley seguía riéndose sin parar y señalaba al unicornio, o eso creía Snape.

— Has sido tú, ¿Verdad Potter? – Le gritó Snape. Harry le miro confuso sin entender a que se refería. Eso fue suficiente para Snape, conocía al chico cuando mentía, ahora no lo hacía. Se recordó castigarle con algún pretexto y volvió su atención al unicornio.

Entonces vio la causa del ataque de risa de Weasley y sus piernas le fallaron. Cayó sobre la hierba quedando de rodillas frente al unicornio y frente a otro ser mucho más extraño. A primera vista habría dicho que era un centauro pero al centrarse en él se veía las diferencias. Su parte humana era de hecho, demasiado humana. Un torso desnudo, desprovisto de pelo y tan blanco que brillaba tenuemente. Su rostro de forma aguileña estaba enmarcado en un pelo negro y grasiento. Era largo, le llegaba hasta la cintura en una gruesa trenza que brillaba con la grasa del pelo. Sus ojos eran extraños, parecían dos iris uno negro que envolvía concéntricamente uno verde. En medio de la frente surgía un fino y cortó cuerno que parecía ridículo en comparación con el del unicornio. La parte ecuestre era también brillante de un profundo color oscuro salvo su panza que resplandecía en un poderoso blanco idéntico al del unicornio.

Severus se identifico en aquel ser, vio algo que le resultaba enormemente familiar y no solo era el asombroso parecido físico. Veía a su versión joven. No entendía que pasaba, por primera vez en años se sintió incapaz de pensar algo con algún tipo de lógica. Se sintió a punto de perder su cordura cuando miro de nuevo a los ojos del unicornio y algo giro en su interior. Se negaba a creer que fuera verdad, pero aun así se acercó al unicornio. Este también se acercó a él. Un simple latigazo de la cola hizo que el otro ser se quedase quieto en la linde del bosque. En medio del claro se encontraron. Se miraron fijamente como si mantuvieran una conversación silenciosa.

— ¿Victoria? – Se atrevió a preguntar Severus. El unicornio asintió lentamente. Los ojos de Snape se humedecieron incontrolablemente. Su cara era un rictus a medias, intentaba contener lo que sentía pero le era francamente difícil. Miró al otro ser que no le quitaba la vista de encima con curiosidad contenida. Volvió a mirar al unicornio. Lo abrazó como pudo al ser mucho más pequeño que ella. Hacia tanto tiempo que la había perdido. Solo estuvieron una noche juntos y fue suficiente para hacer que Snape viviera amargado el resto de sus días cuando desapareció de la faz de la Tierra. - ¿Es mi hijo? – No sabía porque lo había preguntado, prácticamente conocía la respuesta a eso pero necesitaba saberlo. Victoria volvió a asentir. Severus hizo un amago de sonrisa cansada que se esfumo. De pronto no tenía fuerzas para nada. – Te quiero, Victoria. Siempre.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de caer sobre ella. Había perdido el conocimiento. No sería la última vez que lo perdiera en los próximos meses. Sin saber porque no pudo dejar de imaginarse a Sirius y James riéndose de él en alguna parte.


End file.
